Superheroes
Superheroes is a Season 3 episode of The Mr. Men Show. Plots Mr. Fussy, Miss Chatterbox and Miss Helpful's Plot: Mr. Fussy, Miss Chatterbox and Miss Helpful are rescuing Mr. Bump, who wanted a burger for his lunch. Miss Chatterbox uses her super speed to get to the burger joint fast. With the help of Miss Helpful's telepathy and Mr. Fussy's super cleaning arms, the burger arrives in time, only to have it land on Mr. Bump's face instead. Mr. Rude's Plot: Mr. Rude does and ad for his Super Rude costume. His costume makes his passing gas noise, causing others to yell his name! Mr. Devious’ Plot: Mr. Devious teaches Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Scary how to be villains and they sing We are Number One. Mr. Messy, Mr. Happy and Miss Magic's Plot: Mr. Messy and Mr. Happy are rescuing Miss Sunshine, who gets stuck at the edge of a cliff. It's up to Mr. Happy's super hearing and Mr. Messy's super strength with a little help from Miss Magic to save Miss Sunshine. The funny part is when Miss Magic accidentally switches Mr. Happy and Mr. Messy's superpowers. Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Quiet's Plot: Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Quiet are rescuing Mr. Nervous, who was washed ashore on the beach. It's up to Mr. Small's super telekinesis, Mr. Nosey's super stretch and Mr. Quiet's super mind to bring Mr. Nervous back to dry land. Trivia The Mr Men and Little Misses dresses as superheroes and gain superpowers. This episode has a reference to Lazy Town. Where in Mr. Devious’ Plot, he teaches Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Scary how to be villains, they sing We are Number One. Which was featured in the episode “Robbie’s Dream Team”. Mr. Happy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Rude, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Messy and Mr. Grumpy sings a song about superheroes. Quotes: Mr. Happy: Faster than a speed of light. Able to climb and jump higher than a kangaroo. Cleverly disguised as a normal happy yellow guy. It's Super Happy! Da da da da! Mr. Messy: And his sidekick, Super Messy! Shazam! Mr. Happy: Together we'll save the world! Miss Magic: (appearing) Not without me! Mr. Messy: I love it when she does that! Hi, Miss Magic! We could really use your help! Mr. Happy: Yes, good to see you, Miss Magic. Now let's get our masks into position. Miss Sunshine needs to be rescued! Miss Magic: Well, what are we waiting for? Dippity doo and an archer's cast. Make Mr. Happy and Mr. Messy get to Miss Sunshine fast! (zaps Mr. Happy and Mr. Messy, who suddenly rose up in the air) Mr. Happy: Whoa ho! I'm flying! Mr. Messy: Shazam! So am I! Miss Magic: Isn't it amazing? Mr. Happy: It sure is! My super hearing knows where Miss Sunshine is! We're coming, Miss Sunshine! A few minutes later Miss Sunshine: Aah! Help! Somebody help me! Mr. Happy: Never fear. Super Happy is here! Mr. Messy: With Super Messy by his side! Now let me use my super strength to lift you away from the cliff. But I need a little help. Miss Magic? Miss Magic: I've got this, Mr. Messy. Bibbledy boop and bibbledy tower. Make Mr. Messy use his super strength power! (zaps Mr. Messy and Mr. Happy) However, Mr. Happy and Mr. Messy's superpowers are switched at the moment. Mr. Messy: Great! Now I'll use my super strength. (grunts) Hey, I thought I was supposed to be strong. Mr. Happy: That means I'm the strong one now. Ho ho! How did I get mixed up? Mr. Messy: Super Happy, you have to do it. Mr. Happy: Ok then. (grunts) There you go, Miss Sunshine! You're back on solid ground. It's a good thing I can still fly. Mr. Messy: And I don't hear Miss Sunshine screaming anymore. Miss Sunshine: Thank you, Super Happy and Super Messy. You too, Miss Magic. Miss Magic: No problem. Sometimes my magic surprises even me! Mr. Happy: That's right. But can you change us back to normal, Miss Magic? Miss Magic: Gladly, Mr. Happy! Zara zee! Mr. Messy: Look! I'm strong again! Miss Sunshine: Sure you are, Super Messy! Mr. Happy: And I can fly again! Woo hoo! Category:Episodes